O inicio de Tudo
by SophieGrangerMalfoy
Summary: Hermione ia descansada tomar o seu café da manha, quando algo inesperado aconteceu...
1. Como tudo começou

Capitulo 1

Hermione dirigia-se ao Salão Nobre quando ouviu um tumulto na Grande Escadaria.

No 7ºandar estavam Malfoy e os seus amigos e, em frente deles, um rapaz ruivo, sozinho, que enfrentava os outros três com uma coragem excepcional.

- Cala-te Malfoy!- bradou o rapaz ruivo, fazendo com que os seus olhos faiscassem de raiva.

-Obriga-me, rei Weasel – respondeu Malfoy com um tom jocoso e superior.

O ruivo revirou os olhos e, quando estes pousaram em Hermione, o seu coração saltou um batimento. Nunca, ao longo da sua curta vida, tinha visto uma rapariga tão bonita como ela.

O coração de Hermione deixou de bater. Os olhos azuis hipnotizavam-na. Hermione lembrava-se de ter visto aquele rapaz em algum lado mas não sabia onde.

- Vieste juntar-te á festa, Granger?- perguntou Malfoy num tom falso de amabilidade- Estávamos mesmo a precisar de uma Sangue de lama para animar a festa.

- Não lhe chames isso- rosnou o ruivo, com uma coragem renovada.

- Vejo que toquei num ponto sensível, Weasley – ridicularizou Malfoy.

Fred Weasley, beater dos Gryffindor, apareceu no momento certo, caso contrário o pequeno Weasley teria esmurrado Malfoy. Partiram em direcção ao Salão, com o Weasley mais velho a murmurar algo ao mais novo.

-Gostaste do espectáculo, Granger?- perguntou Malfoy, virando-se para Hermione.

- Gostava imenso de saber o que tens contra os Weasley´s- disse Hermione .

Malfoy soltou uma gargalhada medonha e olhou a rapariga nos olhos.

- É mesmo só por diversão sabes?- comentou Malfoy, num tom casual e despreocupado- Ninguem se importa. São a ralé do mundo mágico.

- Ralé ou não, eles pelo menos têm a coragem de te enfrentarem sozinhos sem precisarem de guarda-costas.- disse Hermione perspicazmente.

Draco Malfoy ainda tentou argumentar, mas a rapariga não lhe deixara margem de manobra para atacar.

-Apanhem-na!- ordenou Malfoy.

Olá pessoal,

Esta é a minha primeira Fanfic e a escrevi como uma história para o dia dos namorados.

Espero que gostem e mandem comments please...

Sophie Granger Malfoy.


	2. As primeiras palavras

Capitulo 2

-Apanhem-na – ordenou Malfoy.

Antes que a mão de Hermione pudesse agarrar a varinha, Crabbe e Goyle petrificaram-na, abandonando em seguida o andar.

Podiam ter passado segundos, minutos ou horas ate Ginny ter quebrado o feitiço. Apressaram-se para apanharam o fim do café da manha e, chegadas de novo á escadaria, separaram-se.

Hermione dirigiu-se para as masmorras, mas antes de lá chegar, deparou-se com um espetaculo, no mínimo, estranho.

Fred e George Weasley tinham a respiração acelerada e olhavam atentamente para a entrada da Sala Comum dos Slytherin.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Hermione, preocupada com a exaltação que transparecia deles dois.

- O Ron ainda não desistiu de tentar esmurrar o Malfoy por ter chamado Sangue de lama a uma rapariga – respondeu Fred, olhando agora atentamente para Hermione – Eh! Tu és a rapariga que estava na escadaria quando houve aquela confusão. Sou o Fred Weasley.

- E eu sou o George Weasley – apresentou-se o outro rapaz, beijando a mão de Hermione.

- Prazer em conhecer-vos pessoalmente. Chamo-me Hermione Granger. – apresentou-se Hermione, retirando a mão e sorrindo a George. - Dizem que o outro rapaz se chama Ron? Ele é vosso irmão?

- Sim – responderam os gémeos, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Nesse momento, Ron saía da sala comum dos Slytherin num estado miserável. Tinha um dos olhos inchados, um corte fundo no lábio e (sem qualquer espanto por parte de Hermione) o uniforme que envergava tinha o emblema de Slytherin.

Fred e George desataram a rir da figura do irmão, enquanto Hermione soltava um pequeno gemido.

-Estás bem? – perguntou Hermione, amparando-o.

- Então maninho, conseguiste vingar-te? – perguntou George, agarrado á barriga de tanto rir.

Ron parecia ter perdido a fala. Estava pálido e abatido.

- Espiskey! – murmurou Hermione, fazendo com que o inchaço e o corte desaparecessem e com que Ron ganhasse um pouco de cor.

- Obrigado – balbuciou, corando logo que se apercebeu de quem era a rapariga.

Hermione dirigiu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e entrou na masmorra. O professor já lá estava e ouvia-se o borbulhar de uma poção que aquecia no caldeirão.

Ela sentou-se e esperou que a aula começasse. Todos os outros entraram e Ron Weasley sentou-se ao pé dela. Pouco depois da aula começar, Hermione sentiu pontapés de Ginny, que estava sentada atrás dela.

Um pedaço de pergaminho voou até ao livro de Hermione desdobrou-se.

" **O que raio andas a fazer com o meu irmão? **"

Hermione suspirou. Ron lançou-lhe um olha interrogativo.

- Miss Granger, sabe-me dizer quais são os efeitos da poção polissuco?

- A poção polissuco é utilizada para mudarmos a nossa aparência na aparência de outras pessoas. No entanto é uma poção bastante difícil de fazer e é também bastante demorada.- respondeu Hermione com os olhos a brilharem – Basta um erro para que os efeitos sejam completamente diferentes dos desejados.

- Excelente, Miss Granger. 10 pontos para Gryffindor. – pontoou o professor , orgulhoso da aluna.

Satisfeita por ter respondido ao professor, Hermione pegou na pena e respondeu.

" _Antes que penses mal de mim, digo-te já que eu e o teu irmão não temos nada! _"

Segundos depois, o pergaminho abriu-se novamente diante dela.

" **O Fred e o George contaram-me que ele te defendeu do Malfoy. Estás apaixonada pelo Ron? **"

Hermione soltou uma pequena risada. Ron olhou-a nos olhos e pareceu ficar hipnotizado por uns momentos.

"_Apaixonada não. Pelo menos ainda. Mas acho-lhe piada e até tu Ginny que és irmã dele tens de admitir que ele é todo giro. Uma brasa atrevo-me a dizer"_

Ouviu-se uma risada atrás dela e um novo pedaço de pergaminho apareceu-lhe á frente.

" Sou o Ron Weasley. Queria agradecer-te por me teres dado um jeito á pouco"

Hermione sorriu para Ron e logo o estomago desta deu uma cambalhota quando ele lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

" _Prazer em conhecer-te Ron. Sou a Hermione Granger. Não tens de agradecer. Tu defendeste-me das ofensas do Malfoy_"

Ron corou. A aula decorreu lindamente. Hermione deu um cabelo para que a poção ficasse concluída e uma rapariga dos Slytherin, transformando-se num duplo de Hermione.

- Sendo que esta poção não tem um antidoto definido, a menina terá de ficar assim durante uma hora. – explicou o professor – Podem sair.

Hermione saiu disparada e Ginny correu para apanhá-la, colocando o braço no interior do braço dela.

- Então conta-me lá o que se passa entre ti e o meu irmão. – disse Ginny animada.

Hermione revirou os olhos e continuou a andar sem esperar por Ginny. Como a próxima aula era de duelos, Hermione deixou o saco com os livros no dormitório e desceu para o salão de duelos.

Ron já lá estava, assim como Ginny que a chamou para uma cadeira ao lado deles.


	3. Duelos e não só

Duelos... e não só

-Vais-me responder agora ou vou ter de repetir a pergunta? – perguntou Ginny num tom ameaçador.

- Eu já te respondi em Poções – disse Hermione num sussurro irritado – Nós não **nada **um com o outro!

Ron olhou para ela e ela desviou o olhar, para não correr o risco de o seu coração acelarar.

- Vais-me dizer que não há nada entre vocês? – perguntou Ginny com um sorriso vitorioso ao ver Hermione toda vermelha – Estás toda corada e estavas a olhar fixamente para o Ron.

- Ok! Eu admito. Acho que gosto dele, mais do que um simples amigo – admitiu Hermione – Agora não te esqueças de lhe ir contar.

- A sério? Queres que o chame?

- Estava a ser irónica, Ginny.

- Silêncio – ordenou uma voz.

O professor tinha acabado de entrar e deparara-se com um bando de alunos faladores. Subiu ao estrado e observou todos os alunos.

- Weasley! Sobe para aqui.

Ron levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao estrado enquanto o professor chamava outro aluno.

Como não existiam alunos do primeiro ano, não houve necessidade de explicar as regras do duelo.

Começou.

Ron esquivavasse dos feitiços com relativa facilidade e contra-atacava muito bem. Mas Hermione não estava descansada. Imaginava que Ron não se desviava a tempo e levava com um feitiço. Temia pela saúde dele como temia pela de qualquer amigo.

O duelo depressa acabou com um ataque fantástico por parte de Ron e , para grande felicidade de Hermione, este não tinha ferimentos graves, apenas alguns arranhões.

-Humm, Hermione? Podes largar-me o braço? – implorou Ginny, apontando para o seu braço, que começava a adquirir uma tonalidade avermelhada.

Hermione largou-lhe imediatamente o braço e observou Ron a dirigir-se ao sitio com um sorriso triunfante.

O professor observou bem toda a plateia e sorriu quando tomou a sua decisão.

- Miss Granger, faça favor de subir – ordenou o professor, ao qual Hermione se apressou a obedecer – Mr Mildred, venha também.

Mildred era um rapaz de 6º ano dos Hufflepuff, forte e bastante mais alto que Hermione.

Hermione pronunciava os feitiços em voz alta, mas não o suficiente para que o seu oponente pudesse ouvi-la, enquanto este tentava utilizar feitiços não-verbais, sem sucesso.

Pelo canto do olho, Hermione via Ginny a mordiscar o lábio inferior e Ron a murmurar algumas palavras de apoio, sentado na ponta do banco.

Este pequeno momento de distração foi o erro de Hermione. Mildred conjurou um jato de ácido que a atingiu em cheio no braço direito, fazendo-a largar a varinha e gemer quando o acido começou a queimar-lhe a pele.

O professor deu a aula por acabada, eliminou o acido, que naquele momento começava a atingir os musculos da rapariga, e saiu.

Ron aproximou-se lentamente de Hermione enquanto esta tentava inultimente realizar o feitiço com a mao esquerda.

- Precisas de ajuda? – perguntou Ron timidamente, retirando a sua propria varinha das vestes.

- Se fizeres favor. Sabes qual é o feitiço? – perguntou Hermione, tentando ajudar também.

- Lembro-me bem, obrigada- respondeu Ron com um sorriso enigmatico que fez o coraçao de Hermione disparar frenéticamente – Por norma costumo lembrar-me dos feitiços que me possam fazer falta no futuro.

Hermione olhava maravilhada para Ron. Tinha tido um exemplo de cavalheirismo quando conhecera os gémeos , mas nunca imaginara que Ron estivesse preocupado com ela e muito menos que a ajudaria quando ela estivesse menos bem.

Hermione sentia uma imensa vontade de abraçar Ron, mas conteve-se agradecendo-lhe apenas e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, saindo em seguida do salão.

Correu para a sala comum e fechou-se no dormitório feminino, mas, ao contrário do que pensara, não estava sozinha.


End file.
